The Internet of Things is an important part of the next generation of information technology, which is an internet connecting things, in which things perform information exchange and communication via a network. Currently, a user may manage and operate a device (e.g., a smart television, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, etc.) via a local management page, a remote controller, a button, etc. For example, a network program the user is interested in may be selected via a remote controller to play the network program.
However, there are the following problems in the related art. When a smart device is managed and operated, the operation distance is limited. For example, when the smart device is managed via a local management page, the user and the smart device need to be located in the same local area network or even the same wireless local area network at a distance within 50 meters from each other.